


Real or Fiction

by Delulu_Moonsun



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delulu_Moonsun/pseuds/Delulu_Moonsun
Summary: What do you do when you wake up in someone else's body,in the body of a famous kpop idol.(you're not even a fan of that genre, but here you are.)Suddenly every gossip in the industry unfolds right before your eyes.Do you run away or do you investigate just a little further.who knows you might fall in love with the genre and even the partner you're not suppose to be with.
Kudos: 1





	Real or Fiction

PROLOGUE

I became an idol once and here's that story

One morning, I woke up with a shattering headache in a soft comfortable bed, next to me was probably my best friend, Jaime, she would always sleep next to me after a night of heavy drinking. Benefits of living next door to your best friend and a curse when you're secretly inlove with her  


I move a little, trying to push her away because she’s too close to me and its making me crazy.

She said “Stop pushing me!” and threw some punches my way. Still half asleep and without opening my eyes, I cried “go home! This is my bed” then she responded by saying “this is my bed too, you know” and starts to pull me by the waist, rested her head on my shoulder while her hand sneakily goes inside my shirt and lightly rubs my belly. 

dumbfounded by the sudden intimate position I was at and the fact that she smelled like a fresh flower in spring, I cannot help but smell her hair, since it was so close to me – Too close. Jaime is still probably dreaming of her favorite Kpop group, Mamamoo. The walls on her bedroom would suggest that she’s gone crazy… probably too late to save her if you ask me. Especially about this fictional couple called “MoonSun” that I repeatedly tell her is not real and is only made up to increase the sales of the group. 

Anyway, taking advantage of the situation I pretended to stretch my arms to see how she'll respond.. She immediately placed her head on my chest and pulled me closer, as if she's done it a million times over.. Not gonna lie, but it gave me a little heart attack or I probably died and this is heaven already.. Not that i'm complaining.. As I opened my eyes, to make sure I was still alive, I noticed that she had shorter hair, which was weird, since last night she had a long silky black hair. Did she change it overnight? Was I that drunk to forget? I mean, probably, she's kind of a little reckless like that.. "Jump first, think later" she'd often say.

Ehh, who cares, I was having the best morning, so I ignored it. While I was thinking of ways to take advantage of this great morning, she breaks my day dreaming by saying “Honey, I think you have to go out now, I have to film for Solarsido today”. Her tone sounds different but I ignored it because I think she's gone-over-the-edge crazy, I laughed a little too loudly. 

I hurriedly stood up before getting punched again and went to the bathroom. This room feels weird, it’s too cold and it smells.... clean? Jaime probably adjusted the air-conditioning and cleaned again(?), I have to tell her to stop adjusting it, it's too cold. She probably also stressed-clean, no complains from me..

Drowned from my thoughts, I didn’t notice I was already standing in front of the bathroom door, when Jaime walked passed me and headed straight for the toilet to pee. Not that this is unusual.. Except for short hair, I shrugged it off and I went inside to wash my face. Jaime handed me the towel then slowly hugged me from behind, placed her head on my back and said “Good morning" gave me a little squeeze that sent shivers down my spine "will you please make breakfast?” I was about to tell her to make it since she’s a well-known chef when I noticed that the bathroom was different.. It was much much wider and a looooot much cleaner. I slowly turned around and the woman hugging me was NOT JAIME. I REPEAT NOT JAIME. I WAS BEGINNING TO FREAK THE F** OUT. The woman probably noticed it and started laughing “You don’t have to be THAT FREAKED out if you don’t wanna make breakfast, you know” then kissed me on the lips and left.

As I watch her walk away, I tugged at my lips and was about to pass out but she shouted “Come on, Byul, I don’t have all day, let’s eat breakfast!”  


I took a few minutes before I was able to drag my feet to where she was. She had her back at me, the sent of eggs being cooked covered the entire room. From where I was standing, I could see, that she moves quickly yet elegantly. I can see the table with lots of Korean side dishes, hungry from last night, I took my place at the chair near the door. Thinking who the hell is this beautiful woman cooking breakfast for me and what I did to deserve to have this dream. A dream.. AHA! Perhaps I was dreaming, that's the only logical explanation for her presence OR she came down from heaven

As I was deciding whether I was dreaming or was abducted by this beautiful creature (But I think I went with her willingly if that was the case), I didn’t notice she was already beside me giving me the freshly cooked eggs and chicken breast. I looked at her and she looks so familiar but I just couldn’t place it. 

She sat across from me and now we’re face to face. How could anyone be this pretty early in the morning? Wow. That little mole she has right below her eyebrow is so attractive and the way she smiles while looking at me makes me wanna give her the world. Wait. She’s looking at me. she’s saying something.

I blurted out “You’re beautiful” and it made her blush. “Byul, you’re so weird. Are you busy today, will you help me film Solarsido?”. Still debating whether this is real or not, I said “Sure.” She then proceeds to eat. This is so unreal, her face is so familiar. Who's Byul, why is she calling me that.. Should I tell her my name is Quinn? Or not?

After eating, I helped her clean up the dishes. I died a little every time she smiled. I noticed that there was this kind of peaceful silence between us. The kind of comfortable silence you share with a person you’ve been with for a very long time. She breaks the silence by saying “Byul, by the way, I think you should check on Seulgi. She called me earlier - while you were busy in the bathroom - asking where you were ” uhhhh.. She noticed the long pause and said “Seulgi, your younger sister, Byul! Are you still sleeping? Go and check” uhhhh.. Still not being able to register a single word coming out of her gorgeous lips, she took the keys near the counter, walked towards me and handed me the keys “Byul, check on Seulgi and take a shower, we need to go to the office first before shooting for Solarsido” then kissed my cheek. My cheek now feels like its burning.  
I walked towards the door, not knowing where to go. I just opened it and got out. 

The keys says “1112”, it’s probably the room number of my apartment. As I was looking for the apartment door, a young lady approached me and said “Unnie, I was texting you but you’re not responding. I need money for my art project” her name tag says Seulgi Moon. She’s probably my younger sister in this dream. So I smiled and said “Okay” she started to walk towards the apartment and I followed her. Apparently, it’s only beside the apartment I came out from “1111”  
As soon as I walked inside she handed me a wallet which is supposed to be mine, I think. I pulled $100 as it was the smallest amount inside and she took it and ran away, screaming “Thank you!” What a weird dream this is indeed. 

I continued to survey the apartment, there’s nothing much in it. It looks similar to the apartment next door but a little empty and dark.. There are three rooms, two rooms with a wide bed and a room with a computer, I tried to open the computer but to no avail since I do not know the password. Next to the computer was a shrine, for lack of a better word, of Albums, posters and small toys that looks like a fortune. But what got my attention was this huge-ass framed photo of a woman with long silky violet hair. She’s so pretty and handsome at the same time. I opened the closets next to it and saw a collection of caps and expensive shoes, a number of winter clothes that made up probably 90% of the closet.  
I looked for the bathroom and decided to take a long hot bath, this would probably wake me up from this dream. While enjoying the hot bath I made from all the expensive bath salts I have in here, I heard the main door clicked and the bathroom door opened. In a state of total shock, all I could do was cover my face from embarrassment, the woman from next door shouted “MOON BYUL-YI WHY ARE YOU STILL IN THERE? I told you we need to get going” our eyes locked and she laughed hysterically. “Wh-why are you laughing?” I asked and she answered “I- I- HAHAHAHAHA I can see your boobies, why are you covering your face??? I know it’s you! Dummy. Hurry up, slow poke” and closed the door behind her.  
WTFFFFF just happened. This hot bath is not working, this person keeps on showing up and why do I feel different..

I reached for the towel and got out. As I stepped outside this woman was holding up clothes for me. “Wear this one, this looks good” not knowing what to say, I said “okay.” Then she walked towards me and kissed my arm “Good girl” and she went to the living room “faster, Ms. Byul-Yi. Time is running”. Looking at that arm she kissed I noticed I lost all of my arm tattoos and was replaced by a fewer ones.. OH HELL NO. I RAN FOR THE NEAREST MIRROR AND THERE.. I SAW IT.. THIS AIN'T MY F**KING BODY.. DAMN IT. wait a minute.. This is the same person on that framed photo... OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH F**K... IS THIS SOME FREAKY FRIDAY SHIT????

Dazed and a lot confused, I quickly got dressed and I pondered on whether I should shout or run for my life, I moved closer and checked if it was really me. Poked my cheeks, closed my eyes, rubbed my eyes, opened my mouth and touched my cheek.  
While I scrabble for things that happened the night before. The woman on the room entered and said “Yeah, yeah. You’re pretty already. Let’s get going, Byul” she tugged at my hand and we left the apartment.

I figured, i'd go with this sh*t first.. Because the woman is so damn pretty and also because I have to figure out things first, should grab a few fortune cookies too.. You know, just to check. We went downstairs as she walked towards a black SUV. As I was walking towards the passenger side, the woman shouted “Hey! Where are you going? You have to drive” so I sat on the driver’s seat and put on my seatbelt. As I sat down, she entered the passenger side. “Did you bring your license with you?” I said “No.” Exasperated she let out a sigh “Byul, what’s wrong with you today. Let’s switch seats” And I transferred to the passenger side. 

She drove silently while I stared at her. Soon she started to notice and said “Byul, what are you doing?” and reached for my hand and intertwined her fingers in mine. What is happening, who am I? Who is this gorgeous person beside me? Not that I don’t like it but.. woah am I crazy? Dreaming? or dead?


End file.
